


The Quiet

by Moch_ii



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moch_ii/pseuds/Moch_ii
Summary: Axl watched from above, screaming as the navigators held him back.Monsters, all of them.He sobbed, falling to his knees as he watched the red sweep over everything.Monsters, humans, he thought.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Quiet

The ringing in his ears hadn’t stopped, dragging half of his body across the battlefield.

He ignored the countless bodies thumping against the ground, the soldiers served their purpose.

The sky was red, falling down to the war as Zero groaned at the pain in his eye. 

He saw the glint of blue covered in crimson, reaching out to drag himself further.

His partner, his friend, his X, eyes wide and dull. Armor broken and body mangled, hair matted and fingers twisted.   
Zero stroked his pale face, fingers coated with oil and blood. He wished, if any god was up there, for more time. More time to spend, more time to please, more time to say those three words.   
He remembered how broken X was, when those flesh monsters declared war. He sided with his kind, promising after this battle he and Zero would be free.

A flash, bright enough to burn, he didn’t feel the scorching though. 

He turned and saw, the end he desired. The end he deserved, he heard screaming.   
The red, the fire, the bomb. He knew today will be his last, he saw it on the horizon.   
He felt the ground shake, curling whatever was left of his body next to his dear friend, holding him affectionately.

He closed his eyes, whispering words of love. 

“You were the light to my darkness.” He whispered. “I love you.”

And then he heard the silence, true silence. The burning of his body, reducing to dust.

He smiled at his demise, welcoming the end with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> “They loved each other” he screamed.  
> “How could they” he cried.  
> He destroy them, all their weapons, all their superpowers.  
> He would kill them, every last one.


End file.
